1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical connector cleaning tool for cleaning a connecting end face of an optical connector disposed inside a connector housing.
2. Background Art
As is well known in the art, an optical connector, referred to as a “plug-adapter-plug connecting type optical connector”, is an optical connector in which optical connectors (plugs) are inserted into a connector housing as an adapter from both ends thereof so that the optical connectors are connected to each other inside the adapter.
On the other hand, an optical connector, referred to as a “plug-receptacle connecting type optical connector”, is an optical connector in which one optical connector to be connected (such as a ferrule) is held inside a connector housing as a receptacle, and the other optical connector (a plug) is inserted into the receptacle so as to face the one optical connector and so as to be connected thereto.
The connection between optical connectors in a connector housing using an adapter or a receptacle is practically performed by disposing end faces of optical fibers, each of which is exposed at a connecting end face of the optical connector, so as to abut against each other.
When an optical connector is inserted into a connector housing for abutted connection, the connecting end face of the optical connector must be cleaned prior to abutted connection because the connecting end face of the optical connector may become contaminated with dirt, dust, or oil, which may lead to damage occurring during attaching or detaching, or to an increase in transmission loss. Conventionally, the connecting end face is cleaned, in general, using a swab impregnated with alcohol or using a cleaning tool having a cleaning tape in such a manner that the swab or cleaning tool is held by hand and is abutted against the connecting end face of the optical connector to wipe the end face.
In general, in the case of a plug-adapter-plug connecting type optical connector in which optical connectors (plugs) are inserted into a connector housing as an optical connector adapter from both ends thereof so as to be connected to each other inside the adapter, each of the optical connectors (plugs) to be connected is cleaned while being separated from the connector housing. Moreover, for a plug-adapter-plug connecting type optical connector, or for a plug-receptacle connecting type optical connector in which an optical connector (a plug) inserted into a connector housing as an optical connector receptacle is connected to another optical connector (such as a ferrule) held inside the optical connector receptacle, some special cleaning tools have been proposed (see, for, example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2000-284147) which are inserted into the connector housing through an aperture thereof so as to clean the connecting end face of the optical connector that is disposed at the back as viewed from the aperture. By using such cleaning tools, the connecting end face can be cleaned without removing the optical connector (plug) from the optical connector adapter.